Orange : Find Love In Heart, Gaku-chan!
by KazueInoue
Summary: Alasan dibalik Asano Gakushuu yang memilih Nakamura Rio untuk menjadi kekasih 21 harinya!


**Orange : Find Love In Heart, Gaku-chan!**

 **Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui.**

 **Warn : Pairing bisa AsaKanza/ GakuRio.**

 **Prekuel dari Orange : What Is Love, Gaku-chan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Entah sejak kapan Gakushuu selalu mengaguminya. Tak ada kemampuan yang menonjol dalam diri gadis itu, namun kekuatan aneh yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya mampu menarik Gakushuu jatuh hati kepadanya.

Surainya yang berkilau bagaikan mutiara hitam diantara timbunan mutiara putih. Wajahnya yang cantik bagaikan seekor burung bangau ditengah kerumunan para babi. Kepribadiannya yang anggun bagaikan bunga teratai yang dikelilingi oleh beribu eceng gondok.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kanzaki Yukiko?

"Syukurlah. Aku tak menyangka akan lolos ujian tes masuk SMP Kunugigaoka, Asano-kun pasti senang mendengarnya. Aku telah berhasil melakukan tantangannya." Lirih Yukiko setelah melihat papan pengumuman hasil ujian tes masuk SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Kanzaki-san!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Yukiko.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu pun menoleh ke asal suara, senyumnya mengembang ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah Asano Gakushuu.

"Ada apa, Asano-kun?" tanya Yukiko setelah berhadapan dengan Gakushuu.

"Selamat, kau telah berhasil melewati tantangan dariku. Aku berharap kita bisa bersaing lagi dalam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang di SMP Kunugigaoka ini." Ucap Gakushuu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Yukiko senang mendengar ucapan selamat yang dilontarkan oleh Gakushuu, ia pun langsung membalas uluran tangan dari Gakushuu, "Ya! Mari kita berjuang bersama. Mohon bantuannya, Asano-kun."

Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berbahagia, bersiap untuk menatap masa depan mereka di SMP Kunugigaoka. Dan kebahagiaan itu membuat mereka tak sadar kalau seseorang bersurai pirang sedang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Gadis itu tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ah, rasanya kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan dia semakin sedikit, ya.." Lirih seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang berdiri menatap mereka.

* * *

"Aku jadi teringat dengan masa-masa itu, saat kita masih menjadi murid baru di SMP Kunugigaoka." Kata Yukiko sambil memegang erat ujung selimutnya.

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Yukiko, seketika Gakushuu menundukan kepalanya dan berkata dengan sangat menyesal,"Kau berusaha keras agar bisa masuk ke SMP Kunugigaoka, ya itu karena diriku yang terlalu konyol memberimu tantangan yang menyusahkan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, padahal seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah kesenian. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tak ingin membahas itu, oke? Lagipula, aku senang kok bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Disekolah ini aku telah mempelajari banyak hal, walaupun aku tetap tidak bisa melampauimu."

Gakushuu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak ke arah jendela. Disana ia menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi jalan masuknya sinar mentari pagi, "Apakah kau merindukan kehidupan sekolahmu?"

Yukiko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga. Menurutku seperti ini juga sudah bagus. Setiap hari kau selalu datang kesini, hanya untuk mengajariku. Aku selalu menghargai usahamu itu, dan ku akui metode pembelajaran ini cocok dengan kondisi tubuhku yang sekarang. Yah, penyakit ini memang merepotkan, mereka sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan pergi ke sekolah."

"Kanzaki-san, kalau aku boleh berkata jujur kepadamu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Tolong batalkan tindakan operasinya." Gakushuu berkata dengan nada yang sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mata Yukiko melebar, hatinya seperti mencelos begitu saja saat Gakushuu mengungkapkan keinginannya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang putus asa.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Asano-kun." Balas Yukiko sambil tersenyum hambar kepada Gakushuu.

"Kau masih mempunyai banyak pilihan. Operasi yang akan kau lakukan itu hanya akan memperpendek umurmu, kau tahu? Apakah kau pernah berpikir kalau aku melakukan semua ini—"

"Cukup!" bentak Yukiko saat memotong perkataan Gakushuu, isak tangisnya mulai tak terbendung lagi.

"Hanya untukmu." Lanjut Gakushuu sebelum terduduk lemas disofa yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari Yukiko.

Gakushuu tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghentikan rencana Yukiko untuk melakukan operasi pencangkokan jantung, gadis itu terus bersikeras pada pendiriannya walaupun ia tahu tingkat keberhasilannya hanya sedikit. Baginya, tak masalah jika nyawanya harus melayang karena kegagalan operasi tersebut, yang terpenting adalah dirinya telah berusaha melawan penyakitnya. Namun lain halnya dengan Gakushuu, ia sangat menentang keputusan Yukiko, ia tak ingin gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya, setidaknya berilah waktu sedikit lagi agar ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama gadis pujaan hatinya.

Wajar saja jika ikatan yang terhubung diantara mereka sudah sangat dekat, terhitung hampir empat tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, awalnya Gakushuu hanya menganggap Yukiko sebagai saingannya, namun perlahan anggapan itu berubah, kini Gakushuu tak ragu mengakui kalau Yukiko telah berubah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Maafkan aku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah membentakmu seperti itu, Asano-kun." Ucap Yukiko sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku karena telah bersikap egois kepadamu. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu." Balas Gakushuu.

"A-aku berjanji akan berjuang sekali lagi untukmu! Aku akan menepati janjiku! Setelah aku sembuh nanti, aku akan masuk ke SMA yang sama denganmu, SMA Kunugigaoka. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon, berilah dukungan kepadaku, Asano-kun."

"Mengapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Gakushuu, menatap wajah Yukiko.

"Karena aku percaya kalau..dukungan darimu akan memberikanku kekuatan." Ujar Yukiko dengan nada yang optimis.

"Yukiko," Gakushuu memanggil nama gadis yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya, sementara gadis itu hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata ketika Gakushuu memanggilnya dengan nama depan untuk yang pertama kali.

Gakushuu mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Yukiko, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya mampu menjangkau telinga gadis itu, "Akan ku lakukan. Aku mencintaimu, Yukiko. Sebagai imbalannya kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan sembuh dari penyakitmu. Kau harus bertahan hidup. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku lebih lama lagi bersamamu." Bisik Gakushuu dengan lemah, kristal-kristal bening berwujud cair tak terasa mulai membasahi pipinya hingga Yukiko pun bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang menangis.

Yukiko meremas selimutnya semakin kuat, dadanya terasa sangat sesak mendengar Gakushuu berbicara seperti itu. Asano Gakushuu mencintainya, dan kenyataan itu semakin mempersulit langkahnya untuk melakukan tindakan operasi yang penuh resiko. Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa bertemu pemuda itu lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa menatap wajahnya lagi? Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal, hatinya tak ingin beranjak dari pemuda itu, ia terlalu mencintainya. Mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama walau belum pernah diungkapkan.

Yukiko menjauhkan tubuh Gakushuu, menyuruh agar pemuda itu berhadapan kembali bersamanya, "Jangan mengatakan kata cinta semudah itu, Gakushuu."

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya,"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan..?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus lebih pantas agar kita bisa bersama."

Gakushuu menyangkal omongan Yukiko,"Apa menurutmu aku kurang pantas? Aku tak merasa memiliki kekurangan atau semacamnya. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, aku yakin bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Seperti ini, temukan cinta didalam hati. Kau mengerti? Memangnya kau benar-benar yakin kalau aku ini cinta sejatimu? Ingat ya, cinta sejati itu hanya satu. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk seseorang yang masih kau ragukan." Ujar Yukiko, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut.

* * *

[ **Flashback On** ]

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kanzaki Yukiko berulang tahun. Tak ada pesta, atau yang lainnya, Yukiko tetap menjalankan hari spesialnya seperti biasa. Baginya, ulang tahun berarti perpendekan umur, jadi untuk apa ia merayakannya?

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, semua murid bergegas merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, sama seperti yang Yukiko lakukan. Gadis bersurai hitam itu melirik sekilas ke bangku terdepan, ia melihat Gakushuu yang sedang terdiam, walau tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya, tapi Yukiko dapat menebak kalau temannya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Ya, seperti kata orang, sahabat lama memang tahu segalanya.

"Asano-kun, sedang apa?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada ramah.

Gakushuu membalikkan badannya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Yukiko telah berdiri dibelakangnya, "A-aku sedang ingin bergegas ke suatu tempat."

Yukiko membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan, ya. Aku pulang dulu, Asano-kun. Sampai berjumpa lagi besok."

"Tunggu dulu, Kanzaki-san! Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Teriak Gakushuu sambil menahan sebelah tangan Yukiko.

Gadis itu sempat tersentak, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Gakushuu, "Kau boleh berbicara padaku kapan saja, Asano-kun."

"Baiklah. Kanzaki-san, apakah kau tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh hari ini?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, kau tak mengidap penyakit amnesia 'kan?" Gakushuu bertanya lagi. Kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit ditekankan.

Yukiko menghela nafas sejenak, namun berusaha santai kembali, "Tentu saja tidak, Asano-kun."

"Hari ini sikapmu sama saja seperti hari sebelumnya,"

"Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan sikapku?" Tanya Yukiko, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gakushuu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan gadis yang satu ini. Mana ada orang yang melupakan hari kelahirannya? Lagipula, memangnya dia tak punya satu pun kalender dirumah? Atau orangtuanya tak pernah memberitahunya kapan ia dilahirkan? Aneh.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa, ya?" tanya Gakushuu kepada Yukiko.

Gadis itu segera menjawab,"Sekarang tanggal 3 Maret."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, terimalah ini sebagai hadiah." Balas Gakushuu sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah karangan bunga dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Bunga? Untukku?"

"Iya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu 'kan? Jujur sih, sebenarnya aku agak kecewa saat kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, tapi.." Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, sekedar untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya saat memberi bunga kepada Yukiko.

"Asano-kun," panggil Yukiko sambil menunduk. Gadis itu masih belum menerima bunga dari Gakushuu.

"Iya?" sahut Gakushuu, kembali menatapnya.

Yukiko mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Gakushuu, bukannya ia tak ingin menerima bunga dari lelaki itu, namun ia hanya merasa dirinya masih belum pantas diberi sesuatu yang sangat indah. Terlebih, gadis itu memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Gakushuu, ia bahkan tak sanggup menerima bunga pemberian darinya.

"Bunganya sangat indah. Tapi, maafkan aku, Asano-kun,"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Maaf." Ucap Yukiko, menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Yukiko, tangan Gakushuu melemas seketika. Karangan bunga itu bahkan nyaris lepas dari pegangannya. Otaknya yang jenius masih belum mengerti mengapa Yukiko menolak hadiah pemberian darinya, padahal yang ia tahu selama ini Yukiko sangat menyukai bunga.

"Mengapa..?" tanya Gakushuu dengan nada yang lemah, nyaris putus asa.

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab, sebaliknya, ia justru bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas meninggalkan Gakushuu, "Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Asano-kun." Katanya, sebelum menggeser pintu kelas dan pergi.

* * *

Gakushuu pulang agak telat hari ini. Bukan karena kegiatan OSIS atau ekstrakurikuler, ia hanya merasa agak malas beranjak dari sekolah. Apalagi kalau mengingat kejadian dua jam yang lalu, saat ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yukiko, hatinya serasa berdenyut tak karuan. Sakitnya bukan main, baru kali ini Gakushuu merasakan apa yang namanya patah hati.

Tapi ditempat ini Gakushuu merasa perasaannya sedikit membaik. Ya, dibukit belakang sekolah. Tempatnya indah, banyak pepohonan sakura, angin yang berhembus, pokoknya cocok buat orang yang lagi sakit hati ditolak gebetan.

Yang terpenting, disini dia bisa sendirian. Ia yakin kalau tak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang tahu tempat ini.

Gakushuu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang kekar, wewangian alam menerobos masuk ke dalam hidungnya, suasana yang tenang ini membuatnya ingin berlama-lama disini.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak ada niat untuk tidur dalam pikirannya, namun apa salahnya jika ia beristirahat sejenak?

"Oh, jadi seperti ini ya rasanya patah hati." Kata Gakushuu, bermonolog dibawah lindungan pohon sakura.

"Iya. Sakit 'kan?" sahut seseorang diujung sana.

"Memang sih, tapi setidaknya aku—HAH?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditempatku?!" Gakushuu secara tak sengaja membalas sahutan orang itu, lalu berteriak ketika ia menyadari ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya ditempat rahasianya.

"Heh? Tempatmu? Jangan harap ya, ketua OSIS jutek! Kau memang kaya dan memiliki segalanya sih, tapi jangan pernah bilang kalau tempat ini milikmu! Dasar, kau ini memang dari dulu suka berkata seenaknya, ya!" balas gadis bersurai pirang dengan nada yang ketus. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan mengusir Gakushuu untuk segera pergi.

 _Siapa orang ini? Dia murid Kunugigaoka seperti aku 'kan? Tapi sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan otaknya._

"Kau ini siapa sih? Sebelum kau mengejek orang lain, sebaiknya kau bercermin dulu dan lihat dirimu, bodoh! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membeli bukit ini dengan kekayaanku!" timpal Gakushuu yang tak kalah ketusnya, apalagi jika ia sudah mengeluarkan sifat sombong warisan ayahnya itu, takkan ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Oh~ jadi seperti ini ya wujud asli si ketua OSIS yang hebat itu? Ternyata benar kata pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, kalian bahkan mempunyai wajah sombong yang sama-sama menyebalkan!"

 _Dugaanku benar 'kan? Tidak, otaknya bukan tak beres lagi. Aku bahkan sangat ragu kalau dia itu termasuk salah satu spesies Homo Sapiens._

"Apa katamu?! Kau adalah orang yang pertama kali berani mengejekku! Sialan, memangnya kau lebih hebat dariku? Kau bahkan tak terkenal sama sekali, buktinya aku saja tak mengenal namamu." Gakushuu telah mencapai batasnya, ia tak mampu menahan lagi kekesalannya. Ingin rasanya menendang gadis itu sejauh-jauhnya, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Seperti mendapat pukulan keras, ia sangat kecewa saat Gakushuu berkata kalau ia tak mengenal siapa dirinya. Padahal, sebenarnya gadis itu diam-diam suka memperhatikan Gakushuu. Walau hanya dari kejauhan.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, ya..?" lirih gadis itu, tertunduk lemas, kali ini ia tak berkata kasar seperti sebelumnya.

Gakushuu melipat kedua tangannya,"Tentu saja! Aku takkan pernah sudi berkenalan dengan gadis bermulut kasar sepertimu!"

Hening sejenak. Gadis itu tak membalas lagi ucapan yang dilontarkan Gakushuu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan pada Gakushuu, ia langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tanpa sengaja berkata dengan tulus,"Maaf."

Awalnya Gakushuu masih merasa kesal dengan gadis itu, namun setelah ia memperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, gadis itu terlihat sedikit lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah _name tag_ yang menempel pada seragam gadis itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan,

Nakamura Rio.

"Nakamura-san?" sapa Gakushuu dengan nada yang lebih sopan.

Rio masih terdiam, sama sekali tak menanggapi panggilan Gakushuu.

"Ku rasa aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Lagipula, sepertinya tempat ini lebih dulu ditemukan olehmu 'kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah mengambilnya." Ucap Gakushuu.

"..."

Rio mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Beberapa kali ia harus mengumpat karena tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tak mau memaafkanku, ya?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu? Anggap saja sebagai permohonan maafku kepadamu."

"..."

"Nakamura-san? Kalau begitu, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

"..."

"Nakamura-san? Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu 'kan?"

"..."

"Kau mau aku antar pulang ke rumah?"

"..."

Gakushuu mendesah pasrah, ia telah kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya membujuk gadis yang satu itu. Mungkin kalau sudah dirumah, ia ingin menjambak rambutnya, sekedar untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

 _Sial! Gadis ini sangat keras kepala! Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan._ Batin Gakushuu.

Apa yang biasanya para gadis inginkan?

Gakushuu memutar otak. Kalau dihari ulang tahun, biasanya mereka akan senang jika diberi hadiah boneka. Tidak, itu terlalu kekanakan. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan coklat? Ah, biasanya para gadis suka menjalani diet sehingga mereka akan menolak makanan manis karena kandungan gulanya terlalu tinggi. Baju? Ukuran tubuh seorang gadis sulit diketahui, pasti merepotkan sekali, lagipula mereka pasti lebih senang memilih model sendiri.

 _Ah, dia bahkan lebih menyusahkan daripada Kanzaki-san._

Kanzaki Yukiko?

Ah, tentu saja! Apa lagi yang lebih indah daripada bunga? Semua wanita pasti menyukai bunga karena keindahannya.

Gakushuu segera menyambar tasnya, mengeluarkan bunga malang yang baru saja ditolak dan segera menyodorkannya kepada Rio, "Ini, kau pasti suka."

Rio menatap karangan bunga yang diberikan oleh Gakushuu dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis itu, tidak terlalu buruk, karangan bunga lili tersebut bahkan terlihat sangat cantik. Si pirang mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya yang sempat membisu, tanpa sengaja mengatakan, "Bunganya berwarna kuning. Sama seperti warna rambutku. Kau sengaja ingin memberikannya kepadaku, ya? Stalker!"

"Stalker? Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Kalau tak mau ya tak usah diterima, menyusahkan saja!"

Rio tertawa terbahak-bahak, jari telunjuknya menusuk pelan pipi Gakushuu yang sedang cemberut, "Asano, kamu kalau lagi marah imut banget, ya."

"Jangan mencoba merayu, deh. Aku takkan tergoda pada gadis bermulut kasar sepertimu. Cukup terima saja bunganya." Kata Gakushuu, memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

Rio tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih, Asano. Penilaianku terhadapmu meningkat jadi 6/10, lho."

"Penilaian apa?" tanya lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Rahasia. Daah~ Selamat tinggal!" Rio melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Gakushuu, sementara tangan yang lain memegang karangan bunga dari lelaki itu.

Disaat Rio hampir meninggalkan bukit sepenuhnya, gadis pirang itu berbalik dan segera menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Gakushuu, "Asano, kau boleh memakai bukit itu seharian!"

Gakushuu mendecih, "Seharian? Jadi dia hanya memberiku izin selama sehari?"

Nakamura Rio adalah gadis yang aneh. Gakushuu merasa ia tak bermimpi buruk semalam, tapi ia menganggap justru nasibnya dihari inilah yang sangat buruk. Ditolak Yukiko, terus akhirnya ketemu sama orang gila dibukit belakang sekolah, haruskah ia berdoa dikuil setiap hari agar kesialannya musnah?

Sementara itu, Kanzaki Yukiko yang sedang berdiri didekat gerbang sekolah menatap gadis bersurai pirang, yang ia ketahui bernama Nakamura Rio, dengan tatapan sendu. Ingatannya masih melekat dalam pikirannya, bunga yang sedang dipegang oleh Rio adalah bunga dari Gakushuu yang telah ia tolak sebelumnya.

Hati kecilnya sangat menyesali penolakan itu. Ia tahu pasti dirinya sangat mencintai seorang Asano Gakushuu, tapi mengapa menerima bunga darinya saja terasa sangat berat baginya?

 _Tuhan, apakah ada yang salah dengan perasaan ini?_

Semua itu terjadi sebulan sebelum kondisi Yukiko semakin memburuk.

[ **FLASHBACK OFF** ]

* * *

"Kau harus berpacaran dengan Nakamura Rio,"

Yukiko memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, kau takkan menolak permintaanku, bukan?"

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apalagi dengan gadis seperti dia, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku dengannya nanti. Pasti berantakan, hancur berkeping-keping, karena dia berkepribadian sangat buruk." Gakushuu terus merendahkan Rio, entah mengapa dirinya langsung merasa kesal ketika mendengar nama itu, Nakamura Rio.

Yukiko menanggapi dengan tenang, "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau telah mengenalnya."

Gakushuu berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Aku belum mengenalnya. Dan takkan ingin mengenalnya."

"Buktikanlah kalau kau mencintaiku, Gakushuu. Mungkin saja ini permintaanku yang terakhir 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yukiko?"

"Dokter sudah memeriksa keadaanku. Hasilnya sangat bagus, jadwal operasinya akan dilakukan besok. Orangtuaku sudah mendiskusikan resikonya, ada kemungkinan pencangkokannya berhasil jika tubuhku tidak menolak jantung barunya. Tapi, kalau jantungnya tidak cocok dengan tubuhku,"

Yukiko menoleh ke arah Gakushuu, "Yah, hasilnya memang tak bisa dilihat langsung, jadi kelangsungan hidupku ditentukan dalam 21 hari setelah operasi. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Gakushuu?" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana jika tubuhmu menolak?" Gakushuu segera mengutuk dirinya yang lancang bertanya hal itu.

Yukiko tersenyum kecil, "Bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk."

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menderita, Yukiko." Kata Gakushuu.

"Karena itu, lakukanlah apa yang ku minta. Aku hanya memintamu menjalin hubungan dengan Nakamura-san selama 21 hari. Setelah itu, saat kau telah menjalankan permintaanku dan aku berhasil melewati tahap pencocokan jantung, aku berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu." Yukiko mengucapkan janjinya dengan sepenuh hati, walaupun dalam hatinya masih tersimpan sedikit keraguan.

"Tapi, aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau menyuruhku berpacaran dengan Nakamura-san. Itu sama sekali diluar nalarku. Aku tak mencintainya, Yukiko."

Yukiko memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum memberi penjelasan, "Karena kau masih amatiran. Kau belum pernah merasakan cinta 'kan? Kau juga belum mengerti apa makna cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang masih amatir sepertimu, Gakushuu. Oleh karena itu, aku memberikan permintaan ini kepadamu."

 _Maafkan aku, tapi aku takkan memberitahumu alasan yang sesungguhnya, Gakushuu._

Gakushuu menghela nafas, "Oh, aku mengerti sekarang."

"Semuanya akan dimulai esok hari. Kau harus bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu dalam kurun waktu 21 hari, Gakushuu." Kata Yukiko sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah Gakushuu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat gadis pujaannya kembali bersemangat, "Baiklah. Akan ku lakukan semampuku, Yukiko."

 _Aku berjanji!_

Keduanya dengan serempak mengucapkan janji didalam hati mereka. Walau hasilnya masih belum terlihat, setidaknya mereka percaya bahwa tiada hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Selama mereka masih saling mencintai, tak ada salahnya untuk berkorban bukan?

Meskipun cinta terkadang suka keliru.

* * *

 **A/N : Hai, minna-san^^**

 **Saya kembali hadir membawa prekuel ini.**

 **Maaf kalau kurang ngefeel, atau apalah.**

 **Tapi tenang kok, orang ini masih ada sekuelnya.**

 **Cerita diatas itu jawaban dari pertanyaan kenapa Gakushuu milih Rio.**

 **One more, alasan sebenarnya Yukiko itu ada hubungannya dengan bunga yang dikasih Gakushuu ke Rio.**

 **Bisa tebak?**

 **Okay, hope you like it^^**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kazu-chan.**


End file.
